tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Drayton Manor Theme Park
Drayton Manor is the home of Thomas Land, the first Thomas and Friends based theme park in Europe. In 2009, HiT Entertainment opened an exhibition with some original models from the television series because of the switch to CGI animation. Discover Thomas and Friends exhibition Engines * Thomas * Edward * Toby (stolen in early 2011; unknown if it will be retrieved) * Stepney * Harvey (returned to HiT Entertainment) * Rosie Gordon and Diesel were originally going to be at the exhibition, but they are not on display yet. Vehicles * Terence * Trevor * Bulgy * Butch * Elizabeth * Horrid Lorries (faceless) * The Mail Van * A rusty tractor * A dark red car * A green car * A blue tractor * Bulstrode * Two boats * A canal boat Rolling stock * Toad (faceless) * Troublesome Trucks * Three red and cream express coaches * Two green and cream express coaches * Three milk tankers * Eight tar tankers * Two flatbeds * The Breakdown Train * One brakevan * Four mail coaches * One raspberry syrup tanker * One cream tanker * Three ice cream vans * The Circus Trucks * Balloon Trucks * Flora's Tram Coach (covered in tarpaulins) Humans * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Tom Tipper * Alicia Botti * Farmer McColl (and Katie the sheepdog) * The Duchess of Boxford * The Storyteller * Dusty Miller * The Great Waterton butcher * Three workmen * Several holidaymakers * Two stationmasters * A farmer Areas * Great Waterton * The Fishing Village * Brendam Docks Buildings * Dryaw Station * Great Waterton station * Great Waterton's clock tower * Great Waterton's tower * Great Waterton's water wheel * Signal box * Ben's Books * Neptune Refreshments * Waterton Butchers * Bluff's Cove station * Toby's shed * The Viaduct * The Windmill * Castle Loch * Rolf's Castle * The Ruined Castle Train rides A narrow gauge railway runs from Knapford Station to Tidmouth Hault. It also includes Dryaw and Tidmouth Sheds, where stationary models of Edward, Henry, Gordon, Toby and Rosie are kept. Inside it is Harold's Heli-Tours. When Thomas Land was opened, the line was run by Thomas and Percy, using Annie and Clarabel and the red coaches. In 2009, Rosie was added to the line. There are also several sidings, one carrying a full, sleeping model of James. Other rides The other rides are listed below: * Troublesome Trucks Roller Coaster * Jeremy's Flying Academy * Terence's Driving School * Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem - includes Diesel, Bert, Mavis, Rusty, Salty, and Dennis * Crazy Bertie Bus * Lady's Carousel * Sodor's Classic Cars - formerly the Robinson's Land Veteran Cars * Harold's Heli-Tours at Tidmouth Sheds - with Gordon, Edward, Henry, Toby and Rosie * Cranky's Drop Tower * Emily's Indoor Play Area * Spencer's Outdoor play area * Rockin' Bulstrode * Blue Mountain Engines - includes Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Merrick * Winston's Whistle Stop Tour * Flynn's Fire Rescue * Captain's Sea Adventure * Toby's Tram Express Trivia * In 2014, the park became a filming location for Nativity 3: Dude, Where's my Donkey? Percy with his face removed and Knapford Station made a cameo as well. * Originally, Arry was to have been involved in Diesel's locomotive mayhem, but was instead replaced by Dennis. * Rheneas is depicted as a Saddle Tank Engine in the Blue Mountain Engines Ride. Gallery Logos File:Thomas-Landlogo.jpg|Original Thomas Land logo File:ThomasLandCGIUKlogo.png|Current Thomas Land logo Discover Thomas and Friends Gallery File:TrevorDraytonManor.jpg|Trevor File:ThomasDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas File:StepneyDraytonManor.jpg|Stepney File:DraytonManorStepney.JPG File:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg|Harvey File:ElizabethDraytonManor.jpg|Elizabeth File:ButchDraytonManor.jpg|Butch File:EdwardDraytonManor.jpg|Edward File:TarTankerDraytonManor.JPG|The tar tankers File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg|Tidmouth Milk and Raspberry Syrup tanker File:BulstrodeDraytonManor.JPG|Bulstrode File:LucindaDraytonManor.JPG|Lucinda File:BulgyDraytonManor.JPG|Bulgy File:MailCoachesDraytonManor.JPG|The mail coaches File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby File:TerrenceatDraytonManor.JPG|Terence in 2009 File:TerenceDraytonManor.JPG|Terence in 2010 (notice the broken plow) File:GreatWatertonDraytonManor.JPG|Great Waterton station File:ViaductDraytonManor.JPG|The viaduct File:WindmillDraytonManor.JPG|The windmill File:ThomasatDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas at Dryaw Station File:ExpressCoachDraytonManor.JPG|A green express coach File:GreatWatertonStationDraytonManor.JPG|Great Waterton Station File:RollingRiverBridgeDraytonManor.JPG|Rolling River Bridge File:SodorCastleDrayton Manor.jpg|Castle Loch File:DryawDraytonManor.jpg|Dryaw File:HorridLorryDraytonManor.jpg|A faceless lorry File:DraytonManorBluff'sCove.JPG|Bluff's Cove File:FarmerMcCollDraytonManor.jpg|Farmer McColl and Katie Rides Gallery File:ThomasLandmap.jpg|Map of Thomas Land File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie on the train rides File:TroublesomeTrucksRollerCoaster.jpg|Troublesome Trucks Roller Coaster File:ThomasDraytonManorRide.jpg|Thomas train ride File:ThomasDraytonManorRide2.png File:RustyDraytonManor.jpg|Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem File:Emily'sAdventurePlay.jpg|Emily's Adventure Play File:Harold'sHeliTours.png|Harold's Heli Tours File:DraytonManorJames.jpg|James File:ThomasLandThomasandSirTophamHatt.jpg File:DraytonManorRockin'Bulstrode.jpg|Rockin' Bulstrode File:ThomasLandBlueMountainEngines.jpg|Blue Mountain Engines in construction. File:DraytonManorBlueMountainEnginessign.JPG File:BlueMountainEngines(withMerrick).jpg|Blue Mountain Engines ride at Sodor Airport with Merrick File:Toby'sTramExpress.jpg|Toby's Tram Express ride File:Lady'sCarousel.jpg|Lady's Carousel File:Captain'sSeaAdventure.jpg|Captain's Sea Adventure ride File:Flynn'sFireRescue.jpg|Flynn's Fire Rescue ride File:TheFatControllerFountain.jpg|The Fat Controller fountain at Sodor Airport File:ThomasLandDraytonManor.jpeg|Sir Topham Hatt with Rosie and Thomas File:DraytonManorCrazyBertieBusride.jpg|Crazy Bertie Bus File:DraytonManorEdward.jpg|Edward in the sheds File:DraytonManorGordon.jpg|Gordon in the sheds File:DraytonManorHenry.jpg|Henry in the sheds File:DraytonManorRosie.jpg|Rosie in the sheds File:DraytonManorSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:Winston'sWhistleStopTouropening.jpg|Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour opening File:ColinBryan,MarkMoraghanandtheFatControlleronWinston'sWhistleStopTour.jpg|Colin Bryan (CEO of Drayton Manor), Mark Moraghan and the Fat Controller on Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour File:DraytonManorThomasLandentrance.jpg File:PercyRideAtChristmas.jpg|Percy covered in Christmas lights File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept.jpg|A concept of the Fat Controller fountain File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept2.jpg|A concept of Flynn's Fire Rescue File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept3.jpg|A concept of Jeremy's Flying Academy ride at the airport File:ThomasLand(UK)BlueMountainEnginesconcept.jpg|A concept of Blue Mountain Engines File:ThomasLand(UK)Toby'sTramExpressconcept.jpg|A concept of Toby's Tram Express Category:Parks and Events